battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Daeva
__TOC__ Appearance Daeva is extremely popular with male beings for really just one aspect: her looks. She is without a doubt, one of the most gorgeous women, and beings for that matter, in the entire multiverse. Very few can come close to her beauty. Daeva has quite literally made thousands of males and females fawn after her from simply from walking by. Long, rich blonde, and curly locks flow perfectly down to her buttocks. Pearl blue eyes glow beautifully, and an absolutely flawless smile lights up the entire area. Although she is quite petite in her build, Daeva is savagely powerful, and extremely toned. Out of her armor, Daeva is usually seen in various, beautifully elegant skirts, and what is by all accounts, tight-fitting leggings and a variety of sports bras. Aside from the lightest of low cut socks, and her armor of course, Daeva prefers to go barefoot whenever possible. Anything on her feet makes her feel restricted, and according to both her and many others: her feet are just too pretty to cover up, anyhow. Her ninja armor is a brilliant, but subtle shade of bright purple, with diamond accents on the chest and leg areas. Raw carbon fiber, steel, and vibranium shine gleam brightly with enough light. Twin, silver scarf tails flow down her back, and are covered in purple markings of the Yakuza. Personality Daeva, like her brothers, is extremely compassionate and approachable in nature; her smile alone will brighten up anyone's day. However, unlike the three of them, she has a lot more attitude, and is known for her playfully sarcastic personality. Very in-tune with how she looks, and her hair, Daeva will easily get pissed off when either Dante, Ubel, or Evron plays a occasional prank on her. This is especially true when it involves her flowing locks. Powers/Abilities Being the "weakest" of the three, Daeva is still rough around the edges in a lot of areas, but will easily pummel some of the strongest beings into the ground, should they make her mad. The ability that separates her from the rest is her natural born speed. Daeva managed to reach light speed plus as a child. Now, she has long since surpassed that threshold, and ascended to the realm of hyperspeed. Speed: Daeva, as far as anyone else is concerned, is the fastest being in the multiverse. So fast in fact, that everything else to her travels at a snails' pace when she is operating normally. While traveling at hyper speed, everything at Daeva's point-of-view is completely still. She even has to do her best to focus, just so she can interact with people and things at a normal pace. Daeva has to constantly keep moving and/or keep herself busy, or else she will infamously fall asleep, due to her body not getting the sufficient velocity that it needs. As stated above, when Daeva was only eight million years old, she managed to reach the levels of light speed plus. While her brothers are more powerful than her, she is much faster. Especially now that she can travel at hyper speed without batting an eye. A side effect from this, is whenever Daeva does travel at said speed, she leaves microscopic black holes in her wake. While they aren't large enough to cause any real damage, they still have the potential to grow over millions of years to a sufficient size. Hyper speed also greatly throws off the balance of a quadrant, gravitational and otherwise. Daeva has to be extra extra careful because of this, and for the most part, chooses to stay around the upper levels of light speed plus. Hyper speed is very tempting however, and whenever Daeva can relax and cruise at that speed, she does. Hyper speed is even more devastating when she uses it in battle. If you thought Dante himself was bad enough, then Daeva can literally throw a planet off of its axis if she isn't careful. Whenever Daeva is traveling along in a different quadrant in the multiverse, and one looks up and sees her shooting by, what they are looking at isn't the real Daeva. What they are instead looking at, is an afterimage of her that had been left behind several weeks after Daeva flew by that location. Furthermore, when someone is talking to Daeva, and they aren't her brothers, they are talking to an afterimage. Daeva herself would have been gone several hours ago. She will a lot of times use her speed to pull a variety of pranks on her brothers. Aside from Evron (due to him being him), neither Ubel nor Dante is jealous of their sister's extraordinary speed. In fact, all three of them, even Evron (though he'd never admit it), are extremely proud of Daeva for possessing such an ability. Daeva hopes to one day find someone that could at the very least, keep up with her at light speeds and light speed plus. If they could even keep up with her at the former, then Daeva would deem them worthy of a partner and lover. Theoretically, according to their mother, if Daeva were to push her body to its very limits, she would reach Hyper Omega. A place beyond even that of hyperspeed, Hyper Omega has never been reached by anyone nor anything, and for good reason. Traveling at that speed would tear apart the entire fabric of time and space, as well as vaporize its user. Many don't even believe Hyper Omega exists. Beauty: In 98% of the situations that Daeva is in, she can get out of it by her looks alone. As stated, she is one of the most beautiful women and beings in the entire multiverse. Few others could hold a candle to her. Thus, without saying a single word, Daeva can get anything she wants, or have anything she wishes to be done... Done. She can't tell you how many angry wives and husbands she has had breathing down her throat, because their respective spouses have become obsessed with her, and have left their partners because of it. Daeva's looks have been, on countless occasions, described as "unfathomable". She has to be extremely aware, as the slightest glance will have an entire society fawning after her. It is both a blessing and a curse. Weapons/Equipment Swift Retribution- This is a longsword that was crafted entirely out of comet dust, and handed down to Daeva by their mother: Tiamat. It is quite the looker, twinkling when enough light hits, because of the comet dust permanently engraved on the weapon. The most unique aspect of Swift Retribution is its weight, or lack there of. The dust from comets is practically weightless, and because of that, so is Swift Retribution. Whenever someone is allowed to hold it, they are immediately shocked by how light it really is. The most common thing that they say is, "it's almost as if I'm not holding anything." The hand guards themselves are both attached directly onto the blade, further nullifying the weight. The lack of weight works very well in Daeva's favor, as it doesn't take away from her immense speed. The blade itself doesn't hold any special qualities nor powers aside from its airlessness. Its razor sharpness is more than enough for Daeva. She can twist and turn Swift Retribution every which way because of its weightlessness, and cleave through most materials with ease. If the natural sharpness isn't enough, then Daeva can always enhance the weapon with her own energy for additional prowess. Hyper speed- Due to Yakuza tradition, Daeva is required to have a weapon in battle. In reality, she doesn't really need one; her body itself is a weapon because of the speed she possesses. An enemy could have their sights focused solely on Daeva, watching her every move, and still wind up dead. What they were looking at was merely an afterimage, and the real Daeva had already killed them and moved on several minutes ago. The enemy in question wouldn't even realize that they had been killed until several seconds later; their body would still be trying to catch up and register what happened. Daeva doesn't really even have to lay a finger on someone to kill them; simply blitzing by at hyper speed would eradicate them on an atomic level. A lot of times, Daeva will be holding back, as engaging at light speed or light speed plus is usually more than enough. A flurry of punches at those speeds turns Daeva's opponents into a bloodied paste, while kicks from her incredibly powerful legs rips them to shreds. Hyper speed is the one of the most powerful forces in the multiverse. Combine that with someone who has mastered, and can travel at this speed comfortably... You now have one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse, and undoubtedly the fastest.